The present invention is directed to the provisioning, or configuration, of servers and other devices that provide support for sites that are hosted on the Internet, intranets, and other communication networks. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a data model which can be implemented using a database and which serves as a repository for information pertinent to the provisioning or configuration, of devices on a communications network.
The growing popularity and increasing accessibility of the Internet has resulted in its becoming a major source of information, as well as a vehicle for inter-party transactions, in a variety of environments. For instance, a number of different types of entities, from government agencies to school systems to organized groups, host Internet and/or intranet websites that provide informational content about themselves and topics related to their interests. Similarly, commercial enterprises employ websites to disseminate information about their products or services, as well as conduct commercial transactions, such as the buying and selling of goods. To support these activities, each website requires an infrastructure that stores the information provided by that site, responds to user requests for the information, and conducts other types of transactions appropriate to the site. A significant component of this infrastructure is a web server, which receives requests for information, retrieves it from the appropriate sources, and provides it to the requester. Websites which provide more complex services, such as online ordering, may also include application servers to support these additional functions.
In the case of relatively small entities, the infrastructure to support a website may be as simple as a single server, or even a portion of a server. Conversely, a large, popular website that consists of several thousand pages of information and that is accessed quite frequently may require numerous web servers to provide the necessary support. Similarly, websites for commercial entities, via which transactional operations are conducted, may employ multiple application servers to support transactions with a large number of customers at one time.
The present invention is particularly directed to a data model which supports a website by facilitating provisioning of the servers, allowing appropriate software necessary for the site to be identified, located, and transferred to a server, and generally defining all aspects of the network. Such provisioning initially occurs when the website is first launched. Thereafter, there may be a need for further provisioning, particularly in the case of a successful website, when additional servers must be added to support increased traffic, which requires accurate modeling of all aspects of the network. In another instance, provisioning of the servers may be required as part of a disaster recovery operation, for example a sudden interruption in power, an attack by a hacker, or corruption of stored software and/or data. In such an instance, it would be necessary to have an accurate model of all aspects of the server to allow for accurate reproduction of the server in need of recovery.
The provisioning of a server or other device that supports the operation of a website involves several discrete steps. First, the appropriate operating system software must be loaded onto the device, followed by networking software that enables the device to communicate over a network. Thereafter, software applications that are required to support the particular site are loaded, such as database software for retrieving web pages, credit card processing software, order processing software, etc. Finally, the content associated with the individual pages of the website must be loaded. The order in which these various components are loaded onto the server can be quite critical, to ensure compatibility of the various programs with one another.
In the past, the provisioning of web servers was often carried out manually. In other words, each item of software was individually loaded onto the server by a person having responsibility for that task. One problem with such an approach is the fact that it consumes a significant amount of time. For a relatively large site that is supported by multiple servers, the provisioning could take several hours or days to be completed, thereby delaying the time before the site can be launched and/or upwardly scaled to accommodate increasing traffic. Another, and perhaps more significant, limitation associated with the manual provisioning of devices is the lack of repeatability in the software configurations. More particularly, whenever manual operations are involved in the installation of software, there is always the possibility of human error, such as the failure to install one of the required components, or the loading of the various items of software in the wrong order. Each of these types of errors can result in misoperation or total failure of the website, and can be extremely time consuming to discover and correct.
To overcome some of these limitations, various techniques have been developed which permit software to be automatically deployed to computers. However, these techniques are limited in the types of environments in which they can be utilized. For example, in an enterprise where all of the users interact with the same legacy applications, a “cookie cutter” type of approach can be used to deploy the software. In this approach, every computer can have the same, standard configuration. Once the configuration has been developed, therefore, it can be packaged into a fixed format, and automatically disseminated to all of the appropriate computers.
However, this type of automated deployment is not effective for situations in which computers, such as servers, need to be customized to accommodate the individual requirements of varied users. One example of such a situation is a data center which may house the infrastructure for hundreds of different websites. The hardware and software requirements for these sites will vary among each site. For instance, different website developers may employ different platforms for the sites, thereby necessitating various combinations of operating systems and application programs on the servers of the respective sites. Furthermore, different types of equipment may be utilized for the sites, thereby adding to the complexity of the provisioning process. In some cases, the same site may require a variety of different hardware devices, operating systems and application programs to handle all of the different services provided by that site. Known approaches to automate software deployment are not adapted to the needs of these types of situations. Rather, because of the flexibility that is required to accommodate a different configuration of hardware and/or software for each site, manual provisioning is still being practiced to a large extent, with all of its attendant disadvantages.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a data model to support the automated provisioning of servers and other devices that support various types of services, such as the hosting of an Internet or intranet website. Such a data model should exhibit sufficient flexibility to accommodate the differing needs of the providers of such services, while maintaining repeatability, and hence reliability, in the provisioning process.